Humans at Heart
by blueeyes67
Summary: Rachel lives in another dimension where who you married is already set in stone. But all she wants is to make her own choices and be human. but who other than Puck himself will teach her that being an alien ain't half bad.
1. Chapter 1

My story may be slightly… unusual to put it has lightly as possible. Well for starters are world is opposite to the humans. We live in another dimesions bound by spells to keep creeping curious eyes of human's unaware. Okay I've realized I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Rachel and just so you understand as much of my life as I'm willing to offer you we need to start from the very beginning.

My mother, Linda, got pregnant with me by accident really. It wasn't a one night stand or anything like that. My parents were married but they knew kids were so stressful on the mother. It isn't anything like human pregnancies. Yes, I've heard they are quite painful as well. But us; you see are very small boned and petite normally so in order for the baby to be comfortable in the stomach it must stretch your skin. And for humans again, not so much a problem for us though, big problem. It pushes the skin to its absolute limit. Sometimes causing deep wounds to open and most often it pushes too far and open the skin. Which leads to a dead baby, so we try and avoid pregnancies at all costs. We have special people assigned to carry babies into the world. Those are the people who are tall and big boned. If a couple choose to start a family they go to the center in the, obviously, center of the town and sign up for one. Of course they are tested to pass and records to be checked and always a couple is given a baby.

So, on with the story. My mom and Dad loved each other behind belief. Before my Dad left for work he always left a letter for my mom on the pillow so when she woke she could read it. And soon enough I happened. Like the humans pregnancies can be enjoyed at little moments throughout the terms. But most of the time I only brought pain and discomfort to my mother. Her skin tore but I didn't fall out luckily. It would have been easier for me to die along with the others. But I didn't and then the day came for my birth. And since my mom was so tiny 5 foot to be exact, they had to cut her belly open. They got me out relieving to my mother I was a healthy baby girl. While they were cleaning me up and wrapping me in a plush pink towel my mother let out a tired sigh and died. While I was in her I pushed against her organs and once I was taken out it, her organs popped.

My aunt Sue, my Mom's sister, took care of me. she came over every day and spent the nights on the couch in my room. It was odd to me at such a young age how Aunt Sue wasn't afraid of me. I killed my mom why was she so sure I couldn't kill her? That's what my Dad told me , I killed my mom and that I'm a spawn of the devil and why were he and Shelby punished? It hurt that my Dad didn't love me. Dad took me home from the hospital after I was born in my car seat. But he forgot about me and left me in the car, overnight. My Aunt sue said it was a miracle I was alive, a baby surviving in the dead cold of the winter in a car overnight has got to be an act of God. But would God really do this to innocent people?

So, that's how I came to be. Oh and yeah good old Dad is dead as a doornail now. Leavening me with no parents abandoned and unwanted. He drank so much he poisoned his liver.

So here I am. Staring at myself in the mirror. Taking in my long dark hair that rippled down my back, my tiny self looking so frail, from first glance you'd never think I'd be able to kill someone, but I had I killed my own mother. My skin is tan and smooth and my eyes are a muddy brown. My nails are long and white and my teeth are a fresh and each one pointed. I'm so proud of my teeth. I file them every night to make sure they are perfectly petrifying. Btu my room is dark and my skin looks normal now. But in the sunlight I sparkle. I know I sound like a pansy vampire. But I am not a vampire, I'm an alien.

\\`\\

"Aunt Sue?" I said at the breakfast table eating a piece of toast with jam smeared on it, looking up at my Aunt. To anyone but me she may look scary. Her crystal blue eyes pierce into your own eyes and her short blonde hair is never out of place. But to me she was the Aunt that rescued me from a life of neglect as a baby and rescued me from a life of loneliness as a teenager.

"No, you cannot go to Santana's for a sleepover this week-end." She answered shortly as she looked up at me from her coffee mug.

"Why?" I whined as I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. But I already knew the answer this day as been planned since my 1st birthday.

"You know what Saturday is, Rachel. You just chose to ignore it, hoping it will disappear and you'll be free like a human." She said as she calmly looked down at her paper again.

"Remind me again." I snap as I look up at the china figure of an angel holding a star. It was my mother's and now it stands proudly in the kitchen everyday so I can look at it.

"If you insist," she sneered, "On your first birthday all the boys around the same age as yourself came as when as little girls. We discussed with the mothers and decide which boy would be right for you. We decide that boy was going to be Noah Puckerman. No trying to escape it. He is the boy you will marry." She said as she clutched her coffee cup and lifted it to her lips.

"But I hate Noah Puckerman," I say as I stomp my foot again, "Let me go to Santana's house."

"Rachel do not argue with me. And Santana was already assigned a boy and she had to cancel plans for a sleepover to meet the respectable assigned boy. She'll understand now go cancel we must plan for tomorrow." She said dismissing Rachel with a wave of her hand.

"But she doesn't love Finn! No one should force someone into marrying someone they do not love!" Rachel burst un-shed tears gathering in her eyes.

"Rachel, don't you know I understand?" She said her eyes softening, "Please go call Santana and cancel. Can you please hand me my meds." She said as Rachel passes over her pills she must take in order to help fight her cancer.

"Fine."

"Before you go, one more point may I add?" she didn't wait for Rachel to answer but yet continued un-crossing his arms and leaning closer. "how do you explain your parents un dying love for each other? You are assigned someone who is in your best interest." Sue said promptly before pushing out her chair and going to put her dishes away.

"Luck." Rachel said with a stubborn shrug and stomped lousily up to her room. This was so unfair why must my life be mapped out for me? I snatched the phone and automatically dialed in Santana's number.

"What's up Rach?" Santana said through the phone.

"I have to cancel for this Saturday, San. Tomorrow is the day I plan my wedding with my assigned husband I hate."

"It's not that bad Rach." Santana comforted me through the phone.

"Yes it is." I whined. Slamming my fist into the table. Having a crack split down the middle. I mumbled a damn and covered it with papers to hide it from Aunt Sue.

"Rachel, I know it sucks, I really do. But there are no exceptions , we have to marry who we are assigned or the dimension would go crazy again. We have laws for a reason Rachel." She said sternly and sadly and I knew she was upset. I knew it was hard for her to have to marry Finn in a matter of weeks when she loved Matt.

"I'm sorry San. I know how hard it is for you too." I said.

"It sucks for everyone. There are only a few lucky ones in a year Rachel. People who really do get put with the one they wind up loving. Like-"

"My parents. I know and looked where it got them." I said as I looked over at a picture of my parents before I ever happened. They looked so young and healthy and most importantly they looked happy. Happy to not have a kid that will kill one from the inside and kill the other from what I'd done.

"Rachel, you can't blame yourself." Santana said and I knew she was going to start into a long speech I just really didn't want to hear.

"I know." I said trying to cover my voice with understanding.

"Anyway, Noah Puckerman isn't so hard on the eyes." Santana said teasingly through the phone.

"No not at all. But he is a total jerk." I said with a huff.

"He'll grow on you I'm sure." Santana said and then sighed, "Rach I got to go I have a fitting for the wedding dress."

"Good Luck trying on your death dress." I said teasingly.

"Rach getting married to someone you don't love isn't the end of me." Santana said with a tired huff.

"It doesn't happen in the human world." I sighed longingly.

"Yes it does. And even if it didn't we don't live in the human world so pull yourself together, Rach." Santana said the ended the phone call with love you girl.

"Love you too." I said into the dead line. I decided to take my sleeping pills then go to sleep. I'll need all I can get, tomorrow will be a hard day.

\\\`\\\

"Rachel." Aunt Sue said shaking me awake. "They'll be here in a matter of hours. You must get ready."

I sighed quietly and slipped out of bed. I tore off the pajama shorts and old tee shirt I had on and pulled on a robe and sat down in a cushioned chair. Sue went to the closet and pulled out a wooden box. It had my name, Rachel, scrolled in cursive on the front. She lifted the top and reached in pulling out my ceremonial gown. Well it should not really be considered a gown or even very approving for a young lady. It was a short white dress it had the sides from under the breast bone to the hip cut out. Sue tossed it at me groaning in disapproval that I had to where this. But it is what all the girls had to where to their first meeting. The purpose of the dress was basically to sell yourself. You see, the boy's guardian has a chance to back out of the marriage if he doesn't find you worthy. That is what happened to Aunt Sue. When you get denied you cannot find another partner. Its end game for you.

I shrugged of the rope and slipped on the dress. It fit like a glove. Perfect fit. It hugged the right curves and hid them fact that I had smaller boobs. But I had killer legs and the shortness helped to show that. I ran lotion over my legs and the other skin that showed. Aunt Sue tweezed my eyebrows and painted my nails in traditional nude color. She let me put in the green contacts that I had to wear since brown was such an average color. She loaded the make- up on my face. Sliding the eye-liner under my eye. And smearing white and skin toned eye shadow over my lids. She put foundation over my face blending it with my natural tones. She coated me eyelashes with mascara and glided the lipstick along my full lips.

"Now comes your hair." She sighed. "I'm glad there is only one of you."

She started on brushing it out so that it rippled down my back. She started to load the cream into my locks in an half an hour it would dissolve leaving the hair straight.

In that time Aunt Sue finished up dinner. I was just slipping on my traditional heels, A simple whit pump shoes with slight sprinkles of glitter, the doorbell rang and I heard Aunt Sue excitedly yell, There here Rachel!

I gracefully and slowly made my way down the steps. When I reached the bottom I sucked in a breathe and made my way into the kitchen where I knew they'd be sitting patiently at the table. When I walked in their conversation dropped and all their eyes turned to me. When my eyes connected with his they quickly left to rake their way down my body. I felt like I was on show with Noah practically under dressing me with his eyes.

"This is my dear Rachel." Aunt Sue said introducing me to the Pukermans. Which concluded of himself and his mom ,And a little sister back at home.

"She is just darling. I say yes to allowing my son to marry such an elegant young lady." Mrs. Puckerman smiled at me and I smiled back a little tensely but I put on my best show smile.

"Noah, it's your decision." Aunt Sue said looking at him and then back at me.

He looked at me again. He whispered something in his mom's ear. She blushed porously and nodded slightly and said in a strained whisper.  
"That decision will come later, Noah. But yes, if Rachel allows you." She said looking away from everyone's curious eyes and staring down at the empty plate. My eyebrows creased every so slightly in confusion, What had he said?

"Rachel, would you if let's say we liked each other, with time, would you and me have sex?" he said with a straight face it wasn't till I flushed with embarrassment and anger that he smirked. I looked over at my Aunt in outrage. She was in shock and so was his mother who growled in frustration and bite out sharply "Don't ruin this."

He let out a charming laugh and said, "Don't tell me you're a prude."

"Well aren't your charming. So is it a yes or a no Puckerman?" I said with my arms crossed.

He smirked and said very causally, "Yes."

"Wonderful." Aunt Sue said.


	2. Chapter 2: wake up call

A/N: thank everyone who reviewed and favorite! It means so much and inspired me to get the second chapter done. I greatly appreciate the time you dedicated to writing a review. :) let me know if you guys want to see something in the story; a certain couple, a character, a possible plot? Your guys idea would mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

After the Puckerman's left and the door shut with a distinctive click I pushed out my chair with a much noise and not so much grace. I hurriedly stormed up to my room before my Aunt could say anything. I know I shouldn't be so upset. Every girl at my age is being assigned a husband. But I get stuck with no other than Noah Puckerman. I guess I was hoping Noah Pukerman would say no and I could happily be alone. Not having to be forced to marry. And its not like Noah Puckerman is committed to give this thing his best, well has much as I am. He is un deniably in love with Quinn Fabray; The zesty blonde girl next door type with piercing green eyes. Who wouldn't love her she is beautiful and full royalty. She goes to the same school as us but her mom is queen. Her mom and her are very different. While Quinn takes on her dad's features. Her mom, Queen Ivy, has black has night hair that falls in straight locks down her shoulders, and carries the very rare disorder where a baby is born with specks across their cheeks. But it does not break her beauty not by any speck on her face. And personality wise Quinn was the more merciless wrath filled person you'd want to cower away from in the halls while Queen Ivy was the most comforting loving and generous person you'd ever meet. Maybe that is what contributes to her beauty so much rather less her outside looks.

So Noah Puckerman is head over heels in love with Quinn Fabray, the queens daughter and bitchest girl you'll ever meet. While Quinn Fabray is in love and assigned to be with Sam Evans. While I'm in love with Finn Hudson who Santana is marrying. While Santana is in love with Matt and Matt is marrying Mercedes who loves Sam. It is so all very confusing. The only people who seem to have their heads screwed on right is Tina and Mike. Who were both assigned each other and love each other.

I sighed and fell back down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I don't know why but I laid there for several minutes just looking up at the white ceiling. Maybe I was searching for an escape from all of this or maybe I was looking for answers. But aren't we all. I decied to just try and go to sleep because Aunt Sue being herself planned for the wedding to be next week so we have to go dress shopping tomorrow. Or rather the dresses come to us and I try a bunch on and Aunt Sue decides which is the one. With heavy eye lids I fall asleep quickly.

I am woken my the demanding voice of Aunt sue calling for me to wake up the dress are here. I slide out of bed and pulled of my pajamas and quickly pulled on my robe as the dress maidens and tailors filed in with armfuls upon armfuls. I stared as they piled them onto my bed, stacking them seemingly sky high. I huffed an exasperated sigh and a dress maiden glided over to me and helped lace me up into a dress.

After four hours of dress trying on I was final finished and sue had picked a dress out. It was a simple gown sleek not puffy, silk pure white. And under the breast is where the lace started to gracefully flow down. It was very pretty and simple, it was me. Then to match the dress a dress maiden pulled out a simple pair of heels with a peep toe opening and a rhinestone at the top. After everything I laid down to take a nap but I was excepting to wake up tomorrow morning to Noah Puckerman kissing me right on my mouth.

I was defintinely surprised and taken a back then I slapped on the face.

"You know you shouldn't slap your husband to be. " Noah said as he sat down on her bed.

"What was that?" I half yelled. Staring daggers into his eyes as he smirked.

"Got to practice right?" he smirked and quirked and eye-brow up. I let out a disgusted sigh and got up form the bed. Not quite displeased Noah had just kissed me.

A/N: what do you guys think? Oh and Katy Perry is the Queen just look at her E.t. VIEDO IT IS PERFECT.:) reviews are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts Everyday

She sighed and began to pull her clothes out of the closet that she planned to wear that day.

"Well the time will come for that in marriage console." Rachel calm and even voice spoke now smoothed of any surprise.

"Yeah, but that's no fun." Rachel lifted her head up towards Puck as he winked but she just rolled her eyes. She made a motion for him to turn around as she got dressed. He did which Rachel was surprised by and she quickly slipped out of her pjs and into a breezy sundress.

"Okay, you can turn around." She said and as soon as the words left he spun on his heel to face her. "I'm surprised you were early I mean to say the least you'd be on time but definitely not this early." Rachel said as she put a clip into her hair.

"What can I say I'm an early bird." He said with a breeze of a smile and then walked over to her bedroom door and closed it. Her eyebrows knit together in the oddness of the act.

"Listen, Rach-" Puck started but Rachel cut him off with a direct cold voice.

"You can't call me that anymore." She said as she turned her back away from him as the painful memory came back to her. _She remembered as if she just watched it as a video recording. It was a clear June day and it was the day of 8__th__ grade ceremonial requirement. It's the day that marks the end of child years and the beginning of the adult hood. We were all back stage waiting for our names to be called so we could receive the marking. Which is a symbol that represents you, tattooed onto your ankle. Noah and myself were talking quietly between ourselves as we nervously waited for when our time would come. We were joking around guessing what our symbol would be._

"_Rach yours is going to be a star." Noah said as he tangled his fingers in mine. I lowered my head as a blush crept onto my cheeks and decided to settle there keeping the rosey tint to my cheeks. _

"_Yours will be a heart because you love everyone in your family but you just don't show it." I giggled nervously as he placed his hand on the side of my cheek. I looked up at him surprised. _

"_I love you too, Rach." He said as he bent his head to give me a kiss. I leaned in to connect our lips when he pulled back and shoved me away. Then out of nowhere. Quinn, Sugar, and Finn poured buckets loads of paint down on me. The cool liquid dripped down from my head to my feet. Staining my ceremonial dress and coating my skin in a sickly green plaster. Quinn, Sugar, Finn, and Noah's laughter ringed in my ears. But somewhere in the faint distance I heard my name being called onto stage. They planned this all in time where I would have to go onto stage like this. _

_Noah's mom found out and screamed at him after he got his symbol engraved in his was somewhat humorous looking back. How I trusted him._

"can that be put behind us now?" He sighed as he came over to me.

"My eighth grade self would be so overjoyed to be getting married to you." I mumbled as I turned back around towards him. When he didn't say anything back I continued trying to fill the emptiness with words he could care less about. "I thought in that moment you finally mirrored what I had felt since we were little. So yes I believed you could love me and you wanted to kiss me. But I guess you love Quinn more, you still do." I said holding back unshed tears in my eyes.

"Rachel please I'm sorry I was stupid." He said trying to reach out and clutch my hand.

"No, You just don't get it. Your actions cannot be forgotten by apologizes. Every time I see you I can't help but replay that horrifying moment where I didn't have a best friend anymore."

"Nothing can be forgotten Rach but can actions be forgiven?" He said as he eyes looked into mine. Unshed tears collecting in his eyes as well.

"Your betrayal hurt the most." Rachel said as she opened the door. "Let's just try and get this marriage thing over with." She sighed as she walked out the door.

As she reached the bottom of the steps with Puck trailing farther behind. When she reached the kitchen she noticed her Aunt Sue wasn't there.

"Where is Sue?" Rachel said as she reached into the pantry for a granola bar.

"They wanted us to talk. They went to arrange flowers for the wedding."

"Oh." Rachel quietly whispered as she sat down at the island in the kitchen. Puck pulled a stool out and sat next to her.

"Rachel let me explain." Rachel nodded slowly to signal she'd let him speak. "You know how I wrote Quinn that stupid love letter a few days before the ceremony?" Rachel recalled that perfectly. She remembered him coming up to her and begging her to help him write the letter to Quinn expressing his love for Quinn to be more romantic. And every minute she spent helping him write that letter was squeezing her heart tighter every time, bounding it in chains. Rachel nodded. "Well she said to prove I loved her I had to do that to you. I'm so sorry." Puck pleaded. "Quinn really did like me but she knew I liked you more so she wanted to banish the thought of you getting in the way."

"Well looks like the sword is double sided then." Rachel said quietly as she finished her granola bar.

"It's not like I didn't pay for it Rachel I did. The weeks that followed were painful knowing there would be no more midnight calls or secret handshakes. Every time I passed you in the halls and you didn't even meet my glance a part of my heart burned. That one time I got to tell you I loved you, you now think was a joke."

Rachel wouldn't look at him, she couldn't it hurt too much.

"Quinn told me you loved Finn. I was so mad at you, so it just put fuel on the fire. She said this would be the last time I could say I love you too you. But when you said it back I was too late to stop them."

"Do you still love Quinn?" Rachel murmured. And the silence that followed was more painful than a yes would have been. Tears dripped down from her eyes. "Puck, Leave."

"It's Noah." He said offended she would call him the name everyone else does. Because to Puck, Rachel Berry was not everyone.

"Not to me. Noah was someone I'd be proud to call my best friend. But he died along with our friendship." Rachel said as she went to go back upstairs to her room.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Puck said as he reached for the door handle.

"Let's just get this marriage thing over with." Rachel said as she turned to walk back to her room as Puck sighed sadly and closed the door. Once Rachel reached her bed she broke, as sobs racked her body.

A/N: so this chapter shows why Rachel hated puck so much and will they overcome the past? I think so;) reviews are very much loved!


	4. Chapter 4: Red Velvet

Aunt sue came home a little later with her arms full leaflets and tiny boxes.

"I got you some sample cakes!" sue exclaimed as she laid several varieties of mini sized cakes. She clapped her hands excitedly as she placed a fork in my hands. I smiled sadly as I took a scooped up a piece of red velvet. Then one after the other, carrot cake, chocolate and vanilla swirl, triple chocolate, almond pound cake, hazelnut chocolate glaze, pure vanilla and last of all caramel drizzle with walnuts. I nodded silently as I put the fork down and put a hand over my stomach stuffed.

"So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite?" she asked delighted to finally be planning the wedding. "For me I think I prefer the triple chocolate. But that just me you know I love my chocolate! I could scarf down ten chocolate bars without stopping. But that may be too much." She said taking the fork and scraping at the remains of the triple chocolate. "What do you think of the red velvet, that is simple and classic." She looked up to me for an answer.

"Yeah sure, red velvet sounds good to me. " I said as I thought about all me and Noah talked about. I saw the concern in her eyes and decided to think about Noah later and act cheerful. "Carrot cake is a little dry, chocolate and vanilla has an odd taste to me, triple chocolate was pretty good, almond pound cake was bland, hazelnut chocolate glaze was, to be honest, disgusting, pure vanilla is to simple, and caramel drizzle with walnuts I already know will not be eaten if anyone at the wedding has taste buds. So for sure the red velvet." Aunt sue nodded considering everything I had just said.

"Agreed except I thought the almond pound cake would be a nice fit." She said shrugging.

"It's a cake. Who cares what flavor it is!" I exclaimed as she pushed the chair out from the table and hopped down. Today had been too stressful and this stupid cake was a pain. "Ask Noah." I said as I stormed up the stairs. When I reached my room I closed it with a loud snap and collapsed against the door. I pushed my hands against my face frustrated with everything. I rolled my hands into fists and pounded them into the ground. I crumbled into a fetal position and comforted myself to sleep by humming my mother's song. I woke up to my Aunt sue calling for me to pick up the phone. I figured my Aunt sue called Santana so that she could help calm me down. I got up from the rug and snatched the phone form its carrier. I sniffled into the phone waiting for Santana's voice. But the raw voice that softly whispered my name through the phone was not Santana, It was Noah.

Puck's Point of View

"This is my fault." I whispered as I heard her suck in a breathe. I could practically feel the wet tears stream into the phone. They leaked from her chocolate globes and trickled into the phone were they found me. burning my skin and leave scars to remind me of all I've done to her. Her tears should not be shed for anyone who doesn't deserve it, especially me.

"yes, it is." She said softly.

"Please Rachel, forgive me." I begged through the phone, as tears choked in my throat. I need my best friend back. And it may seem selfish but I can't live with her hating me. It hurts to know she can't forgive me for what I did. And me loving her all those years when she despised him from a far for all these years, all those years were we could have been best friends.

"I can't." She said and the second she said it she knew it hurt him just as if she took a knife and stabbed him right in the chest. "At least not now; I need time to forgive you I need time to trust you again, Noah. you do can't be forgiven in a matter of days." She said gently trying to soothe him even though she had the same tear streaked face.

"Okay." I said biting back tears.

"Do you like red velvet cake?" Rachel asked timidly

"My favorite kind, why?" I asked curiously my eyebrows knitting together in question.

"That's what I was thinking for the cake." She said

"All the other flavors suck?" I asked a small smile playing on my lips.

"Yes." Rachel said I could practically see her smiling against the phone. Her brown hair hanging across her shoulders as she is hunched sitting on her bed. Her face red from the tears and eyes gleaming. But a smile lighting up her face, a smile that I would want to be the last thing I see when I die.

"Seems like the Rachel I remember hasn't changed a bit."

"Not as much as you." she said, "It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow, Noah."

"Bye, Rach." Once he whispered the last line of the conversation he clicked the end button and fell back onto his bed. All he could think about when he laid in bed was she called him Noah. Maybe he could be forgiven.

Rachel's Point of View

As she clicked the off button on her phone she sat down on the her end couch. She dizzily let her head fall back against the plush pillows. But she couldn't fall asleep; she couldn't stop thinking about Noah and how he called her Rach. And how it felt like when they were back in eighth grade, how innocent Rach sounded coming from his lips.

a/n: a shorter chapter than usally but the next one will be longer! It's just been really crazy with finals and testing! Oh well reviews are very much loved!


End file.
